carceralwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Casey Knight
Cassidy Norrington, now known solely by her nickname and codename Casey Knight, was one of many young fighters that put a dent in the efforts of the Carceral State's quest for domination. Her exile from the ridiculed and former upper-class Norrington family impacted her greatly: immediately for the worst, for the better in the long run. Without this, Casey never would've realized her potential. She was one of the few humans able to handle the highest velocties of a hoverbike and the youngest champion in the history of the (secret) British Racing Circuit, being barely over 13 at the time. In addition, she is the creator of the S.A.W. (Speed As A Weapon) tactic/attack plan, which has ungone consideration in British Forces. What Casey is most known for, however, is her miscallaneous good deeds across Europe during the World War V. Very often she was referred to as "The Shooting Star" for her impressive speed, the so-called goodness she'd bring with every adventure, and the fact that she is the only active hoverbiking ''Guerilla Fighter. The First Decade Cassidy Norrington was born at the very start of a depression on the richer side of Liverpool, England. The country was in a time of unrest. It was just as dangerous to be in the upper class as it was to be a government official. This is why Cassidy was kept a secret from the world. The Norrington family was considered the weakest of the "13 Royal Families" that had heavy control over the poorly conditioned industry, and thus recieved much attention from the cynical media. It was difficult, but managable, to raise their daughter and give her a (what would be brief) home-schooled education in the midst of this. All too often she found herself watching holo-vision and being immersed into virtual replications of broadcasted events, particularly, that of racing and heroic movies. Eventually this came to be a problem. No longer wanting people breathing down their necks, yet wanting to stay in "lovely Liverpool", they moved to the outskirts of the city. For a short time they were kept out of the public light. When they were eventually found though, it was at a time when debt was realized, drugs became a part of their daily life, and every asset the Norrington family had was starting to crash down. They became the subject of ridicule. Both of Cassidy's parents stopped caring at that point. They were becoming more for themselves. Soon enough, as karma would have it, Alice Norrington (Casey's mother) died from heart issues induced from depression and illegal substances. Joseph simply couldn't pay the bills and cope with life in general. His negative emotions were frequently projected in the form of verbal abuse. Eventually, heartless and selfish as could be, he kicked out his own daughter just prior to her eleventh birthday. He never went looking for her and she knew that she'd never be able to come back. "Perhaps it won't be too bad" Cassidy thought at the time. Little did she know, the life she would come to know would be a very cruel mistress. Living Away From Grace Cassidy never came to talk about this or how she lived beyond that day. Nobody ever brought this up, so it's not well known how sensitive to the topic she actually is. Her face was partially known to the public of Liverpool due to the final days of her residence with the Norrington family. People wouldn't take her in because of this. A few thought it was a publicity gimick. Plenty of others thought that it was well deserved. The others, the ones that didn't know her either got a "bad vibe", had no space, not enough money, and felt that a thieving street rat was not worth holding up at home. So she tried to make home in the poorer side of Liverpool. This left her up to abuse from the lower class, which had looked to the Norrington family in spite. Cassidy was the victim of many assaults in the city, having been left for dead at least two times. Danger became a ubiquitous acquaintance. Hunger, rather than a stranger, became a familiar shadow on the dirty doorsteps and within the abandoned buildings she had to sleep on, in, and around. Sickness from tainted food and dirty water helped make her existance a cursed one. The small jobs she could get, various in demands but all similar in their degrading style, barely got her more than a few shillings per day. Shining shoes, washing cars, and running messages around were amongst them in the first year. Her only outlet was taking hacked hoverbikes for the occassional joy ride. The second year, she had no choice in the matter regarding involvement in a few "mature activities" with an older audience. One particular man was over-controlling and had 'claimed' her for his own. One day, after weeks of involvement, she escaped the so-called 'master'. Feet away from bording a bus out of the city, he tried to claim her back in the light. People recognized him as the 'lord of the underworld' in these parts, but didn't dare to say anything for varying reasons, some of which were fear. On that day Cassidy first tasted blood, via a knife through the man's heart. She never ran so fast in her life away from the awestruck civilians of the station. Jobs were out of the question now. But what she didn't know was that so many were freed from that simple, righteous, unthought act. Life in the Fast Track Cassidy got out of Liverpool the next day after burning off her blood-stained clothes for warmth that night and finding another pair of ragged attire. She kept her face hidden by a hood and snuck onto a train heading east. The girl liked the sleakness of the train and frankly didn't know where she would go after this. Most of her time aboard wasn't spent admiring it though. Rather it was spent pondering, losing herself in deep thought. What should she do? Or rather, what ''could ''she do? This was beyond aggravating for her. Then, at the corner of her eye, she saw a man in an even stranger leather jacket, with an emblem on his left shoulder. The emblem... she had seen it somewhere before. He was a part of something called 'The Leagues', a small British racing circuit that was featured on television before being deemed "too dangerous to be legal." Roger Norrison! She had no idea it, or rather he, was still active before today. Maybe in her time away from all things civilized it had been booted up again. Why was he on a train though? With no better ideas, she followed behind him. Soon enough, she discovered the location of a private racing area. There were so many people involved... And frankly it looked to be fun. As a matter of fact, the thoughts of potentially riding again brought a wide smile to her face. She began to do things she never saw herself doing; stealing parts for a hoverbike and "borrowing" hoverbikes themselves for practice runs. By the time she was 13, Cassidy seemed to have mastered the essential aspect of the bike business: Knowledge, Building, Riding. That was when she entered into 'The Leagues' and would bring the biggest shock to all the bikers, both moto and hover (rather than her foul stench). The limit on speed, or rather the fastest reached prior to Cassidy's entry, was 200. She was consistant with such a speed, her control masterful. Quickly, she became a bit of a superstar, especially when beating out their three-time champion by over a second without a crash. Fellow racers were obviously impressed that a 13 year old girl had outraced them, have such reaction times, and yet show a bright, non-cocky attitude. Of course there was a bit of angst and jealousy there, as well as annoyance, but this simply added onto her reputation. Word of "the child who beat the boys" quickly spread to others around Britain, racers of all sorts. What was even scarier was that she was able to win every upcoming race that was presented in the Leagues and gain recognition in the real world ''without ''cheating. She became the youngest champion, known only by her initials "C.N." Cassidy had never stated her real name. On the side she'd continue to ride, except far more casually, while keeping in friendly contact with those who really wanted to know her. Long Awaited Shelter ''"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger." Being champion didn't guarantee her a home. Cassidy though, didn't mind anymore. She got used to sustaining on 2 meals a day and enough adrenaline from going around town to keep herself satisfied. This went well for about two months, before coming to a sharp halt. A race around town was cut short by a delinquent, who was able to knock her off of her moving bike. The impact broke her arm and sent her bike crashing into a nearby building. This so called assailant was the brother of the crime lord in Liverpool, and he wanted her head. Despite the broken arm, she fended against him with quite some audacity. Then it was cut short, with familiar blood spilled on her again. But it wasn't from her. John McKinley had fired his gun from the other side of the street. As it would turn out, he recognized her as well. But he didn't know her as C.N (Ce-en). Rather, he knew her as the girl who killed the crime lord of Liverpool. It wasn't long before he knew her by the name: Casey Knight and she had a home. She quickly learned that he was the owner of a so-called 'special biker bar' to keep income flowing. What were the chances? This would be rather nice, Casey figured. Things were going her way for once. Why was he so kind as to let her stay here, practically as a daughter though? It was probably because, he had been tracking the crime lord brothers, and had been impressed with this girl's actions regarding them. She never really found out the full extent. But she'd come to find out many things about this man within the first few months; further evidence of his noble nature. He was a veteran of several S.A.S campaigns in his younger years, still had contact with the British Forces as an agent, that he was on the downlow with this place because his brain "needed a break" and that many lost others were sheltered here because of the genorosity of his heart and tax exempt paycheck. Over time, the two became close as she recovered. She helped him around this place, made friends with some of the customers, became involved in some of his minor operations and helped fix the various systems and other small problems he overlooked. He inspired her with his stories, taught her how to use a real weapon, gave her access to upgrades for new hoverbikes, a few trinkets, set up reasonable rules to live by and of course gave her a safe place to stay whenever she wasn't out, joy riding or stopping petty crimes. He wasn't just an employer. He was the father she should've had those years ago. Enough authority to be considered a figure to look to, the strength to protect and fight for what was important to him, and heart to care beyond himself. The American Contact Casey, via wireless computer connections during her stay here, came to know a girl by the name of Jamie Avalon. They became friends rather quickly, what with their activities in fixing their respective countries. Eventually the two came to meet in person. The Shooting Star and The Freedom Fighter. John took a particular interest in the Freedom Fighter, partially because he was unsure whether to see her as a terrorist or a hero from the nation. The other reasoning was that her rumored abilities were impressive. He was surprised that he actually had allowed her to stay so long just for the sake of 'studying'. Jamie's leave was abrupt and unexplained after 3 weeks of time there. Long range contact between Casey and Jamie cut off just as abruptly. Casey, fast as she was, couldn't track her down and catch up. Tracking proved to be impossible. Casey's first friend around her age was gone. It was then, she learned about what happened to the United States. Her young mind could not truly believe the bitter reality of the greatest nation being destroyed, nor did she understand the magnitude of such a thing. What she realized though was that the world had been plunged into war once again. In the early days of trying to find her, however, she did see signs of tension, and ended up helping an SI6 agent foil the actions of a CS loyalist that intended to cause massive harm. Since then, however, the two have lost contact, and she went out to find Jamie Avalon. Call to Action When World War V came to European shores quickly after, John McKinley took pains to make sure that his place was prepared for bombardment. People anxiously watched on holoscreens what actions the Carceral State was going to take, when they were going to be attacked. It wasn't a matter of if, the people of Britain could already tell that much. Most of the nation remained on stand-bye. Casey couldn't stand for it. The upgrades she put onto her bike and her protective gear were all self-made, and against John's wishes she raced to Europe at high speeds several times to inspect the damage. These inspections turned into her employing what she explained as S.A.W., Speed as a Weapon. As a solo agent, Casey Knight did every possible thing that could be done to hamper CS forces. Ground Supply lines were ruptured, small bands of enemy forces were splattered on her armored windshield, locations of little bases got reported, and often Casey was able to employ her knowledge of physics and blow up a fair share of these bases. She was the youngest and amongst the top in another thing now: The Carceral State's wanted list. Each time, Casey returned in one, rather frantic piece, especially after the killing of a high ranking Carceral Officer. It was this incident though that finally pushed John to enforce Casey's stay. What she had done was attracting too much attention and he pointed out that she was lucky that there was no tracking device planted on her bike. So with that Casey, for the time being, laid low as she could in grand old Great Britain and decided to actually explore her country for once. After all, so many people were saying that it was only a matter of time before the war would destroy them as well. Rogue Ninja/The Japanese Contact Casey Knight was on a speedy stroll, testing the next extent of her latest bike, until finding herself having to swerve out of the way of a lone teenager walking in the midst of the street. It became clear that this girl was of Japanese descent. Considering Japan was allied to The Carceral State, one would normally think that all of them were on the so-called 'side of evil.' But for some reason, Casey didn't really feel that way. She was different from the majority of people in Britain and elsewhere, who were thinking this was essentially the same thing as World War II almost 500 years ago. In the process of finding shelter for this foriegner, Casey learned the hard way that this girl wasn't any ordinary Jap. Her name was Akira Kurasaki, and she was quite the impressive young ninja. John, downstairs and polishing glasses, immediately shifted his attention upon Casey, slamming her down onto the bar one handed and forcing his reprimanding into a whisper. She handled it cooly and with a laugh, which was something most 15 year olds probably wouldn't do, and luckily managed to keep Akira out of it. Needless to say though, the girl felt bad not only from eventual careless comments on Casey's part, but from some of the trouble that was occuring and the looks being recieved. Casey dug into all her friend skills and did her best to be sure that Akira was comfortable as possible. Akira also quickly took interest in the hoverbikes being built in Casey's room, stating that she had seen them and ridden them once or twice back in Japan. It was a pleasure for the two of them to bond over this and for the Shooting Star to help Akira get used to the riding of such a vehicle. Eventually, when discovering mutual interests in wanting to inspect the United States, they took a cross oceanic trip and discovered the truth. Needless to say they were put into a state of shock and awe. What they didn't know though is that only a miracle had saved them from being blasted down, considering they passed right over territory of the CS Utopia in the cross-ocean trip. to come A Strike to the Heart Approximately a year into the war, the United Kingdom still stood rather strong in comparison to the rest of the European Union. This would soon come to change, however, as the brutal tactics of a new Carceral State Officer would finally be employed. Casey all the meanwhile, a year into the war, had finally found the extremely scared old friend of hers- the one she thought she could stay close with. This was proven wrong, however. With how much Casey had grown, Jamie did not initially recognize the 16 year old Casey Knight or seem to care, until after a minute of a superior combat display. It ended with a cold message: Are you sure it's okay to leave your guardian alone like that? '' Casey hadn't thought about what she had done, and in turn had to return to the United Kingdom. What she found waiting for her at the bar once thought safe was a box on the counter. Upon opening said box, which had a simple note saying "a little present," the mangled limbs and body parts of John McKinley overwhelmed Casey Knight. The foul stench, the flooding of memories, guilt, and other strong emotions, sent her out of the room. She truly had nobody anymore. Appearance, Personality, and Other Notable Traits. Casey stands at about 5' 4" and weighs in at roughly 105 pounds, gear excluded. It is safe to consider her a lightweight. Her low weight is attributed to her early years of malnurishment, the resulting long term lack of appetite, and the fact that the stress her body undergoes on a nearly daily basis burns through a lot of her limited calorie intake. However, she packs a punch and can last a long time against someone twice her size ''unarmed thanks to both experiences of street life and the training recieved from her caretaker. Most of this ability to handle herself comes from the fact that she is unnaturally fast, very quick, able to adjust to various situations and has common sense in most engagements. On an unrelated note, she does not seem to have the weakness of being attracted to another being in a sexual way, considering all memories associated with such a topic brought it to a point where her body considers it more dangerous than delightful. She only has an primary school education, so her literary senses aren't very sharp. However, she didn't need more than an elementary education to understand basic physics and mechanics. Casey has fixed a multitude of technologies and assembled more than just hoverbikes from scratch. While her memorization skills often seem lacking, most memories do infact register, especially if they are of personal interest. The girl suffers from minor social problems though, most of those problems resulting from her sheltered life in the first years in her life, the lack of comfort when without a home for years, and the fact that she never really got to grow too affectionately close to anybody, especially people her age. However, the girl is abnormally positive, spirited and friendly for someone with a past like hers and has made the most out of her negative experiences. She helps people and likes doing so, regardless of their background (evidence being from Akira Kurasaki and Jamie Avalon), She's young at heart, trying to be bright, and rather "happy-go-lucky". At times she doesn't think through her words too carefully, though generally Casey means well. There is also a sensitive side to her. When senses she's hurt someone, her heart will sink, but she always tries to amend it. However, the darker side of her sensitivity is brought up when her past is mentioned. So far the worst is negative commentary and a negative (precision impairing) mood that she'd try to push away quickly as possible. Naturally though, this is considered to be her greatest weakness, considering only 1 person knows the full extent of her past and it's the one she trusts most. If it wouldn't hurt her, she wouldn't hide it. Category:Great Britain Category:S.A.S Category:European Union